Boros
'History' 'Origins' Many consider Boros as the oldest kingdom still in existence. Even though the exact date of 'Succession Crisis' 'Military' 'Ground forces' Much like the rest of the Aeggin peoples the Borosi have a proud and powerful army. Every man over the age of 16 has to serve in the army for 9 years; An exception is made of a member of the royal family is placed upon the throne, this however hardly ever happens. The Borosi army boasts one of the best cavalry units with a great balance between power, speed, resilience and a iron discipline. To compromise for the relatively weak infantry Borosi commanders have integrated the pikers and archers together so that they can more effectively engage their enemies. 'Melee Infantry ' The Borosi melee infantry can be divided into two groups. The field army and the city garrisons. Field units are equipped with longer pikes to counter cavalry charges meanwhile city garrisons will be wielding halberds. Besides this minor difference their equip is virtually the same. All Borosi melee infantrymen carry a arming sword and a "certa mors" dagger. Their Armour will usually be medium weight and protection to boast greater maneuverability. To signify their unit Borosi soldiers wrap straps of colored linen around the pole of their either halberd or pike. 'Ranged Infantry' Boros archers are typically armed with a crossbow with bolts, A arming sword and a "certa mors"'' type dagger. '' ''City garrison archers usually wear no Armour besides a chest-plate and greaves. More often then not they have leather hats with feathers indicating their unit and the city they are stationed in. The field archers usually wear a bit more Armour but it's nothing to write home about. 'Cavalry' The biggest and arguably most powerful part of the Borosi army is the cavalry branch of the ground forces. With as the most recognized and feared unit the elite royal guard or "winged hussars". The cavalry can be split up into medium and heavy cavalry, where the balance is shifted in favor of the heavy cavalry. The equipment is largely similar to infantry units in regards to Armour at least. All Cavalrymen are equipped with lances, pocket crossbows and sabers. Some units however use maces, axes and other melee weapons next to the standard issue weapons. The main strength of the Borosi cavalry however doesn't reside in the fact that they are better equipped then their adversaries but in their superior morale. 'Navy' Where the ground forces shine, the Borosi navy in it's current state is lackluster at best. After the crushing defeat of the Borosi fleet in the golden sea king Aeccan II ordered for the reinforcement of the fleet. Together with admiral Arin Lexington and rear admiral Alexander Reader he worked on the creation of two new types of ships, the support ship class and the battleship class. These ships are either equals to their Tudor counterparts or they are qualitatively better. Fact remains that Boros cannot produce ships as fast as Tudor can. 'Agriculture and Industry' 'Trade and Transport' 'Technology and Science' '''Previous Wars' 'Succession Wars' 'Reconquest' With king (name1) laying dead his son (name2) rose to power and immediately declared war on the newly formed kingdom of Tudor. He secured a foothold on all of the islands laying in the golden sea from which he harassed and raided the Tudor mainland, establishing some small holdings and forts along the coast. However his army was defeated when trying to lay siege to the Tudor capitol. 'Retaliation War' After the partially failed attempts of (name2) to reconquer the lands "lost" to the separatists Tudor decided to strike back at the weaken kingdom of Boros. They broke far trough the Borosi lines but were stopped and repelled at Osowiec. After this the Borosi army pushed the Tudor army out of her territory. 'Dvori Independece War' Seeing the initial success of Tudor the lord of the province of Dvor declared independence from the kingdom. King (name) was however not prepared to let his main source of food production go like that. He quickly signed a treaty with Tudor and marched straight for Skalitz where he was forced to return home after the siege became unwinnable. Along their way home they were harassed by Dvori troops. Only a small part of the Borosi army returned home safe. 'The Rebirth' Even when Boros got conquered by the combined forces of Tudor and Dvor the people of Boros did not give up. They formed an underground society complete with hospitals, schools and most importantly an army. During the Boros Uprising these men and women defeated the stationed garrison and emboldened by this many other Borosi cities under enemy rule rose up and kicked out the invaders. 'The Quenching War' even though the Borosi had kicked the invaders out of their homeland they couldn't rest easy and the now ruling Baratheon family introduced a law that forced every adult male over the age of 16 to take part in mandetory training. This allowed them to rebuild their army as the Dvorians and Tudorians did the same. Eventually the spirit of the Borosi people proved unbreakable. 'Misc information' Category:Kingdoms Category:Aeggin Kingdoms